The Lazy Song
by Blurtitoutalready
Summary: Future!Fic. Our boys are in the middle of midterms week at college. Kurt overhears Blaine singing in the shower, what will happen? Like this story? See it's multi-chap sequel "In This Together." Adult.


**Future!Fic – Kurt and Blaine are living together in New York, each of them in college. No connection really to either of my previous Klaine stories other than apparently neither Blaine nor Kurt can keep their hands off each other when they're supposed to be studying. Extra-long-fluff-smut-fest. **

**Reviews are like crack btw. Be Warned: Rated M for a reason and the story contains just the slightest hint of kink. ****Slight amount of plot and mentioning of other characters.**

**I do not own Glee, or "The Lazy Song" by Bruno Mars, or anything else brand related I may have mentioned. The inspiration for this flick came in the car while listening to the radio; however I have been reading the fanfic "Comfortable" by theperksofbeingcaroline, who also writes a college-age series in New York with Kurt and Blaine. Any similarities other than that are purely accidental, and I highly recommend reading her lovely fic.**

Mid March. Kurt scowled as he looked out the window of the midtown apartment he shared with Blaine. Snow. Again. Gross. The winter had been pounding the North East especially hard this year. It seemed that hardly a week had gone by since Thanksgiving without a major storm. Nevertheless, New York was indeed the city that never sleeps and neither Kurt nor Blaine had been getting much either.

Across from the window was a small desk where there was a large pile of Kurt's sketches of menswear he had been working on for his midterm portfolio. He had been up half the night finishing the detailing work on a creatively designed trench coat. Still, as per usual he was up early, about an hour ahead of Blaine. Kurt had only just heard him stir a few minutes before. Kurt sighed, thinking of his long to-do list and glanced down at his coffee cup. He was definitely going to need more if he was going to study for his fashion merchandizing exam, finish up his sketches, pick up fabric samples from The New School and finish his essay for his stupid American History Gen Ed.

Kurt turned on his heel and began crossing the living room on his way to their kitchenette. He walked by the bathroom door and stopped for a moment. Blaine was singing. This was nothing out of the ordinary, of course, but Kurt loved to listen to Blaine sing and decided he had a few moments to spare. He had barely even seen Blaine in the past few weeks, both of them rushing hither and thither. He stood a few inches away from the door and listened.

…_wanna lay in my bed__  
><em>_Don't feel like picking up my phone__  
><em>_So leave a message at the tone__  
><em>_'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything_

_I'm gonna kick my feet up__  
><em>_Then stare at the fan__  
><em>_Turn the TV on, throw my hand down my pants__  
><em>_Nobody's gonna tell me I can't_

_I'll be lounging on the couch,__  
><em>_Just chillin' in my snuggie__  
><em>_Click to MTV, so they can teach me how to dougie__  
><em>_'Cause in my castle I'm the freaking man__  
><em>_Oh, oh_

Kurt giggled to himself. The Lazy Song had come out when he and Blaine were in high school. Kurt had indeed however told Blaine that under no circumstances was he going to continue to date him if he ever purchased a snuggie.

_Yes I said it__  
><em>_I said it__  
><em>_I said it 'cause I can_

_Today I don't feel like doing anything__  
><em>_I just wanna lay in my bed__  
><em>_Don't feel like picking up my phone__  
><em>_So leave a message at the tone__  
><em>_'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything__  
><em>_Nothing at all_

_Tomorrow I'll wake up, do some P90X__  
><em>_Meet a really nice boy, have some really nice sex__  
><em>_Kurt's gonna scream out: 'This is Great'__  
><em>_Yeah_

Kurt blushed when he heard how Blaine had changed the lyrics. It was true, Kurt often screamed out all sorts of approval during sex with Blaine. It _was_ pretty great. Not that they had _had_ sex in over two weeks, nearly three, each of them came home so completely wiped out that they had fallen in bed and been asleep within moments, and those were the rare nights they _were_ in bed together at the same time. Lately Blaine was up late composing and Kurt was up early running to his internship.

_I might mess around, get my college degree__  
><em>_I bet my old man will be so proud of me__  
><em>_But sorry pops, you'll just have to wait__  
><em>_Oh, oh_

_Yes I said it__  
><em>_I said it__  
><em>_I said it 'cause I can_

_Today I don't feel like doing anything__  
><em>_I just wanna lay in my bed__  
><em>_Don't feel like picking up my phone__  
><em>_So leave a message at the tone__  
><em>_'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything_

_No, I ain't gonna comb my hair__  
><em>_'Cause I ain't going anywhere__  
><em>_No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, oh_

_I'll just strut in my birthday suit__  
><em>_And let everything hang loose__  
><em>_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-eah_

Well that sounded like an amenable idea to Kurt. He didn't think he'd ever tire of naked Blaine.

_Oh__  
><em>_Today I don't feel like doing anything__  
><em>_I just wanna lay in my bed__  
><em>_Don't feel like picking up my phone__  
><em>_So leave a message at the tone__  
><em>_'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything_

_Nothing at all__  
><em>_Nothing at all__  
><em>_Nothing at all_

Kurt woke up from his reprieve when he heard Blaine turn off the water. He looked down at his watch, shit he better move. He sincerely wished he didn't have a zillion things to do today. If he didn't get a chance for some quality boyfriend time soon he was sure he'd explode. He pouted to himself and walked into the kitchen.

He poured himself a second cup of coffee and picked at a few grapes from the fruit bowl on the kitchen countertop. He was about to turn around when a pair of warm, familiar arms wrapped themselves around him. Blaine had to stand on his tiptoes but settled his chin between Kurt's neck and shoulder blade.

"Good morning," he said.

Kurt snuggled into Blaine's embrace, Hey, nice song choice this morning." He internally noted Blaine seemed to be clad only in his boxers.

Blaine laughed. "I'm glad you thought so….was I really that loud?"

"Not really, but I may have stopped to listen."

Kurt turned to face Blaine, who was smiling, slightly embarrassed at him. Blaine loved to serenade Kurt, but weirdly got a little shy about having people hear him in the shower.

Kurt leaned in close and whispered, "Especially the part about how tomorrow I'm going to apparently scream out 'this is great'," his breath warm and flirty against Blaine's ear.

He pecked Blaine on the cheek and turned to pick up his keys. He grasped them just as Blaine reached forward and grabbed his butt.

Kurt stood up sharply in surprise and turned back around.

Blaine's eyes lit up and his smile turned mischievous. Uh, oh, that look means trouble, thought Kurt.

"Kurt, sweetheart?" He looked up at Kurt with a hopeful glance.

"Blaine. No. I was just teasing. I mean, I want to, of course I want to, but we can't. Not today. We _both_ have a million things to do, it's the middle of midterms week as it is…we just, cant." He finished, annoyed at the situation.

Blaine pouted. "But…today I don't want to do anything. I just wanna lay in our bed. But…I would like to have some really nice sex with you."

Kurt's resolve was fading quickly. "Blaine," he said, exasperated, "you're making it really hard to be responsible here babe." He stared at the ground, trying to avoid his boyfriends gaze.

Blaine broke out in a toothy grin. He wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, "just doing my job then."

Blaine pursed his lips, his expression becoming serious. "I know we both have a ton of things to do, but when do we not have a ton of things to do? I want to have balance, and if we can't figure out how to do what _has_ to get done and do what we want to do now, how're we going to figure that out when we have careers and stuff?"

Blaine always knew just what to say. Kurt thought about it for a moment and then closed his eyes. "You're right, you're right, and I did stay up until 2:30 working on those sketches, and I can always go to pick out fabric tomorrow morning before class and I studied a ton for fashion merchandizing with Lisa yesterday and…" he was cut off by Blaine's kiss.

"It's settled then," he said happily. He took Kurt by the hand and practically skipped into their bedroom.

Kurt had barely shut the door (it was really unnecessary, they lived alone together but he had gotten so used to it at home and freshman year in the dorms It was a habit) when Blaine pulled him close and began to pry off Kurt's many layers of winter clothing wear. Kurt giggled as his hat, gloves and scarf came flying off and Blaine's fingers found the zipper of his coat. He kicked off his shoes and socks.

"Not that I'm complaining or anything, but are we really going to stay in bed all day having sex?" He asked, helping Blaine find the hidden second zipper as Blaine cursed under his breath trying to rid Kurt of the forsaken garment.

Blaine thought for a moment, "well, I suppose at some point we'll need sustenance so we'll have to stop to order Chinese, and we might wanna take a break to catch that new design show on the style network I know you've been meaning to watch – they're replaying the first 4 episodes at 2 o'clock, but other than that, yes."

The coat was finally off and Kurt took advantage of the lessened bulk to embrace Blaine. "That sounds good to me."

Their lips met, warm and soft, they fit together perfectly, a mixture of fate and years of practice. Blaine ran one hand through Kurt's hair (great, now I really _can't _leave the house today, thought Kurt) and the other was exasperatedly yanking at still more zippers and snaps that seemed to be everywhere on Kurt's maze of a vest and long sleeved shirt. "Careful now, this is McQueen," he warned.

Blaine gave up trying to get the contraption off and settled for planting kisses along Kurt's neck, "a little help then?" he breathed in between kisses.

Kurt sighed, throwing his best holier-than-thou face on and easily slid out of both the vest and shirt. "Better?"

Blaine scooped him up, bridal style and brought him over to their bed, placing him down gently before climbing on top of him. "I'll be better when I'm inside you," he growled, hungrily, into Kurt's ear.

Kurt felt a deep blush rising in his cheeks, and his pants immediately tightened. He wanted Blaine too, badly. They hadn't gone this long without having sex since moving out of the dorms and into their own apartment sophomore year.

It appeared however, that ever the gentleman he was, Blaine had not forgotten the importance, and many delights, of foreplay.

Blaine looked down at his long time boyfriend. It was crazy that they were still together after all this time. Sure they had their problems, they had even considered breaking up once after a particularly difficult fight, but they always managed to find their way back to each other. Some people go their whole lives without finding their match. Blaine was astonished he'd been lucky enough to do so when he was just 17.

He looked into Kurt's eyes, blue, green, grey, with flecks of gold. "You are so beautiful," he said honestly.

Kurt smiled his shy smile up at him and his fingers found their way into Blaine's hair. "I love you so much. I missed you."

Blaine groaned, he loved Kurt's hands in his still damp curls. His mouth found Kurt's and he licked Kurt's lower lip. Kurt let out a shallow, breathy moan and Blaine slid his tongue into his boyfriend's mouth.

Blaine and Kurt massaged each other's tongues with their own, hands roaming freely over each other's bare chests and backs.

Kurt was keenly aware Blaine was only in his boxers and took advantage of the opportunity with Blaine on top of him to grab his firm ass. He cupped the cheeks with his hand and pulled Blaine's hips toward him.

"Ugnh," was all Blaine could say in response.

Blaine broke his and Kurt's kiss and instead started kissing all around Kurt's mouth, outlining his slightly swollen lips. He kissed a trail across Kurt's cheek and pulled his earlobe into his mouth, sucking lightly. Kurt squealed happily, one hand in Blaine's hair and the other on his ass. Blaine traced the outline of Kurt's ear with his tongue. Kurt's hair smelled amazing – his new shampoo was definitely a keeper.

Kurt let out a moan as he felt Blaine's teeth rub against the hyper sensitive skin of his ear. He reached between them and started undoing his belt. Blaine sat up on his knees so Kurt would have enough room to wiggle out of his tight jeans. Both men were already half hard. Kurt wrapped his long slender legs around Blaine's, pulling him tight against his hips. Blaine captured Kurt's mouth again in a series of hard sloppy kisses. Kurt held on to Blaine's hips and rolled his own upward. Their arousals met creating a deliciously familiar friction.

Blaine shifted so his hands were around Kurt's back. He grabbed a hold and in one fluid motion had pulled Kurt up and around so Kurt was on top of him. That particular move had taken months of practice and more than one painful head bump. He let his hands roam from Kurt's upper back to the small of his back, barely touching him with his finger tips. Somehow that was even more stimulating to Kurt who was groaning into Blaine's mouth. Blaine's strong hands eventually found the curve of Kurt's ass, he rubbed his hands roughly over silky fabric of Kurt's green boxer briefs. Kurt's breath hitched in his throat and he arched up before descending on one of Blaine's nipples, swirling his tongue around the rapidly hardening tip.

Kurt's mouth found Blaine's other nipple and tugged on it with his teeth. When it was standing at attention Kurt shifted up and kissed up Blaine's chest to his ears.

He panted against Blaine's ear. _God that's hot_, thought Blaine. Kurt pushed his ass upwards into the grip of Blaine's hands, "I feel very…naughty," he whispered.

A lusty smirk instantly spread across Blaine's face. The two had been sexually active for almost 18 months before either of them figured out that Kurt sometimes liked to be spanked, just a little. Nothing too rough, and not all the time, but sometimes when he was feeling particularly adventurous. Blaine was happy to oblige.

"Oh really?" he inquired, his fingertips at the hem of Kurt's boxer briefs. "What makes you say that?"

Kurt ground his hips into Blaine's, they were both fully hard by now, "I let you talk me in to this when I should be working, didn't I?"

Blaine chuckled and yanked Kurt's undergarment down to his upper thighs, his arousal bounding out. "That _is_ pretty naughty Kurt."

Blaine pulled his hand back and smacked Kurt hard on his ass with his open palm. He liked the feeling of his guitar calloused hands against Kurt's soft fleshy backside more than he'd ever admit. Kurt giggled and buried his head into the crook of Blaine's neck, "again, please," he begged.

Blaine spanked Kurt's ass three times in a row with a satisfying *crack* *crack* *crack*.

"Again."

Blaine gave Kurt's butt a squeeze before swatting him with another series of open palmed spanks. Kurt was moaning openly now, and the porcelain skin of his ass had taken on a light, delicate shade of pink. Kurt didn't know why but the sensation made his entire lower half tingle and he could barely contain himself.

Kurt's arousal was pressing insistently against Blaine's stomach. Blaine yanked Kurt's boxer briefs down the rest of the way and let Kurt kick them off. They rolled over once again so Blaine was on top and Blaine took the moment to discard his own boxers. He scooted down the bed and lifted Kurt's legs up over his shoulders. Leaning in he pressed soft kisses along the sensitive skin of Kurt's upper thighs.

"Blaine, Blaine, Blaine…" Kurt mewled, desperate for Blaine's mouth around him.

Blaine however drew out the torture, licking, kissing and sucking at the skin all around Kurt's erection without actually touching his straining manhood at all. Once he completed his full circle he took Kurt in his hand and held it so he could slide his tongue underneath to stimulate the "_Holy fucking shit, Blaine, yes_," highly sensitive skin of his perineum.

Blaine let his hands massage Kurt's scrotum and instead licked a hard line from his base to his tip. Kurt had his eyes closed, his fingers wrapped tightly in sheets. Blaine took the tip into his mouth and Kurt was engulfed in the wet tight heat of Blaine's multi-talented mouth. Blaine's tongue swirled up and down while his mouth sucked, lips wrapped tightly around Kurt.

They had plenty of experience lovemaking with each other and knew exactly what to do to completely unhinge the other. Kurt could feel Blaine's finger tips inching backwards towards his entrance.

"Blaine, god, Blaine, want…want you in…please," he begged barely making sense. Blaine of course knew exactly what Kurt wanted. He placed a final kiss to the slit of Kurt's penis, dribbling a tiny bit of precum onto his lower lip and with a curse to the wideness of the bed and the fact they were somehow on the wrong side of the bed for the night stand he got up, off the bed and reached in to the nightstand, taking out their favorite brand of lube and a blue condom.

He lumbered back into bed, Kurt had taken the moment to place a pillow underneath his hips which would aid in their angling shortly.

"I love you," Blaine said, pouring a liberal amount of lube onto his fingers.

Kurt squirmed in anticipation, "I love you too baby." He bit his lip, god how had they let themselves go so long without this? He knew of couples who went months without sex. It seemed impossible to Kurt, right at this moment he barely registered why a sane person would do anything but this with their day.

Blaine rolled the condom onto himself and slicked his arousal up with lube. He pressed his finger gently against Kurt's entrance, willing the muscles to relax and grant him entrance. After a moment they did, tight and hot and _Kurt_.

He pushed his finger all the way in, Kurt winced but with a concerted breath recovered and Blaine withdrew and pushed back in with two fingers, gently stretching the muscle so he could take Blaine inside of him without pain.

By the time Blaine had three fingers inside of Kurt he had perfected the angle so as he brushed his fingertips along Kurt's prostate, earning him a series of French swearwords.

Blaine's cock was aching, he couldn't wait any longer. Kurt was ready, a light sheen of sweat covering both of them. He lined himself up and pushed gently into his lover. Blaine's arousal was instantly enveloped in the amazing warm pressure of Kurt. He pushed forward until he was fully into Kurt, keeping his eyes glued to Kurt's. Kurt smiled at him, tensed for a moment, let out a breath and said "_Move._"

Blaine leaned forward and down to kiss Kurt's forehead. He slowly started pumping in and out of Kurt. Kurt was pushing his hips up and forward, and it felt fantastic. Kurt's hands found Blaine's shoulders and he gripped them as Blaine's thrusts became harder and faster.

"God Kurt, baby you feel ….so… good," Blaine panted.

Kurt's eyes are half lidded and his adam apple is straining as he tries to retain his composure. "Ungh, oh, oh, oh Blaine, Blaine, Blaine god…" He feels so full, so complete.

Blaine shifts his angle slightly, "_Fuck, Blaine, there…there…yes, there_," Kurt gasps as Blaine pumps up against his prostate. Blaine reaches between them and wraps his fingers around Kurt. Kurt's hard in that almost indescribable and pleasant way. His thumb rolls over the slit and Kurt jerks forward, pushing Blaine deeper inside of him.

Kurt tightens his grip on Blaine's shoulders, pulling him down so Kurt can put his mouth against Blaine's shoulder blade. He presses a hard kiss against it before biting down on the soft skin lightly. Blaine loves the almost painful pleasure of it, and he knows Kurt's doing it in an effort to not scream and alert their elderly neighbors of their morning sex.

Blaine can feel himself coming undone, the pressure in his lower abdomen is building, so he increased the speed of his hand pumping up and down on Kurt's shaft. His thrusts begin to lose their precision as his thinking is increasingly fuzzy. "Kurt, Kurt gonna…gonna…"

Kurt stops nibbling on Blaine's shoulder long enough to gasp out, "me too, me too…ah ah ah…" as he bucks upward and the two come together in white hot extascy.

The two ride the waves of their orgasm before slowly coming down, Blaine collapsing on top of Kurt. He pulls out, quickly disposes of the condom, grabs some tissues to clean them up and then snuggles next to Kurt. Kurt wraps his legs and arms around Blaine, and presses a sleepy kiss to his lips.

"That was amazing baby," Kurt says, looking at Blaine with his beautiful eyes, looking happy and sated.

Blaine smiles and presses a kiss to Kurt's cheek, wrapping his arms and legs around Kurt so they're tangled up together. "It was. I love you so so much."

"I love you too."

Blaine yawns, "naptime?"

Kurt giggles, "mmhmm."

The two close their eyes and quickly fall asleep cuddled up together.

A few hours later Kurt is the first to blink himself awake. He lifts his head to check the time on their alarm clock. He giggles to himself, it's nearly 1 o'clock and the two had climbed into bed around 8:15 that morning. I guess we needed the catch up sleep, Kurt thinks.

Kurt takes a moment to watch his boyfriend sleep, in what he thinks is hopefully a non-creepy way. Blaine's eyes are closed and his expression is calm and content, his beautiful mouth slightly open and his now-dry hair falling in his eyes. Kurt sighs, this was _such_ a good idea. Blaine always was the one to remind them to take a breath, relax for a moment and make sure they were taking time for each other. Kurt was excellent at major events like birthdays, holidays and other special occasions but Blaine did so much to remind them to appreciate the every day. Kurt knew he'd be cursing not getting to his to do list tomorrow, but at the moment he was content to watch the slow rise and fall of Blaine's chest.

Blaine wakes with a yawn and a stretch. "Hi," says Kurt, embracing him once before popping up so he can re-brush his teeth. Blaine takes advantage of the empty bed to sprawl out happily.

When Kurt returns from the bathroom, now dawning light grey pajama pants, his hair is completely fixed and Blaine rolls his eyes good naturedly, _who_ is going to see them today? It is cute though that after all this time Kurt still puts just as much effort into his appearance even when it's just the two of them.

Blaine stands up and pulls on a fresh pair of boxers and gym shorts. His stomach grumbles. "Can we order lunch now?"

Kurt crosses the room and wraps his hands around Blaine's neck. "Mhmm, lets." Kiss. "Where." Kiss. "Should we." Kiss. "Order." Kiss. "from?" Blaine smiles into the kisses.

"What about Happy Garden?" He suggests, that's Kurt's favorite delivery place.

"Ooooh good idea! I'll go get the menu."

Lunch arrives just before 2 o'clock. The two men set up the Chinese food boxes along their coffee table. Being the taller of the two, Kurt sits down on the couch first and pulls Blaine down in front of him. They snuggle together in a half-seated half lying down position. Blaine reaches forward to hand Kurt his food before taking his own and resting his head against Kurt's chest.

They flip on the TV and turn to the style channel. They enthusiastically discuss their thoughts about what the designers are creating, with Kurt using and explaining the technical language to describe their methods.

Kurt blanches when a particular room is shown in its "after" look, the room has been painted the color of, "baby poop. _Why_ would someone paint a living room the color of two week old baby poop?" Blaine asks pulling a grossed out face.

"Ahh, and look at the _lovely_ green and yellow plaid curtains they put on the clerestory windows…" Kurt said sarcastically, pointing at the windows on the wall of the back of the room that were well above eye level anyway.

By the end of the fourth episode Blaine had decided he hated anything designed by Lorraine, loved everything by Gwendolyn and was mixed about the other designers on the show. Kurt thought Gwen was kind of blah but got why Blaine liked her, agreed about the atrocious (and shoddy in Kurt's opinion) work of Lorraine but was in love with everything Mikal designed, declaring him the next Ron Arad.

When the mini-marathon ended Blaine turned on ESPN and was quickly engrossed in a soccer match. This wasn't Kurt's cup of tea but he had gotten used to Blaine's love of soccer and football, and had grown out of his youthful selfishness about the TV by the time he and Blaine moved in together. He did however make Blaine lean forward for a moment so he could get his smart phone and surf the internet and text while still cuddled up with Blaine.

**Me: **_Hey baby doll how are you?_

**Mercedes: **_Hi. I'm good, just working on this damn final paper for my philosophy class. U?_

**Me: **_Blaine and I have taken the day off. Totally irresponsible but totally awesome._

**Mercedes: **_Jealous. My man is off working while I've only got this stupid Aristotle to keep me company._

Kurt was happy Mercedes had finally found someone that seemed to make her as happy as Blaine did him. Mercedes had met Jay, who was majoring in physical therapy and sports administration in her sophomore year of college.

**Me:** _Don't worry we'll be back at the grind ourselves tomorrow._

**Mercedes:**_Since you're taking the day "off" does this mean you and Blaine finally did it? White boy you were driving me nuts with your sexually frustrated angst in the middle of yoga class._

**Me: **_'Cedes! I wasn't that bad. And you know I don't kiss and tell. I can just say I'm a happy happy Kurt at the moment._

**Mercedes: **_Finally. Jeez Jay and I better find some alone time soon, Quinn and her boyfriend are going at it night and day lately. Plus Jay's been super distracted by work._

It was funny how many of the New Directions had ended up in New York for college. Kurt at FIT, Blaine at Fordham, Mercedes and Rachel at Juliard, Quinn and Tina at Columbia. Mercedes and Quinn moved in together after having mirrored nasty roommate experiences their freshman years. After living together way back when Quinn was pregnant the pairing worked quite well.

**Me: **_Just attack him in the shower or sing him some more Tina Turner - that should get his mind off work._

**Mercedes:** _Baby you are so smart. Gtg, back to my hot date with Aristotle. 3_

**Me:** _3 you too._

Kurt was content to scroll through Armani's new Summer line for the rest of the game, occasionally taking a quick peek at the screen to admire a particularly cute Brazilian player.

Blaine's phone buzzed. He tore his eyes away from the screen and checked his message.

"Oh hey, Dave just tweeted he's going to be captain of one of the Ice Hockey teams at the Gay Games this summer," he said. Dave Karofsky had finally come out about midway through his senior year of high school and was now one of the most well known (and still, unfortunately, few) openly-gay college football players in the country. He played for OSU along with Finn and Puck.

"Oh awesome, what city are they doing that in again?"

"Portland, I think."

Kurt's phone buzzed as well, "Why does your phone do that so much faster than mine? Oh and Liam (Dave's boyfriend) retweeted it too. Well, I suppose we should be polite and retweet as well..."

"Already done. Hey the game is over, what do you wanna do now?"

Kurt glanced down at his phone, "It's still early for dinner…but since we're completely disregarding school today we should…um…hmm, we've been doing nothing _but_ school for so long I can't even think of stuff to do that's not school…wow when did I get so lame?"

Blaine turned his head to him and kissed him on his forhead, "You're not lame." Kurt smiled, and then motioned for Blaine to get up.

The two stood, "hey, I hey I have an idea." Kurt crossed the room and plugged his ipod into their docking station. He scrolled through his library before settling on his dance party playlist. Loud, fast, upbeat music filled the apartment.

"Wanna dance?" Kurt asked, extending his hand to his boyfriend.

"Of course," Blaine said, taking Kurt's hand and bowing politely. He then turned from dapperBlaine to dorkBlaine and the two began bopping around to the music like fools. They chased each other around their little apartment, laughing madly as the music played.

They danced till they were breathless, nearly knocking over their many knickknacks but having the time of their lives. Eventually they stopped dancing around each other and Blaine pulled Kurt towards him in a kiss. They wrapped their arms around each other and ground their hips together to the beat of the music. Kurt was pushing against Blaine as he kissed him, eyes clothes. Blaine stepped backward, propelled by Kurt, too focused on Kurt's delicious tongue in his mouth to watch out and all the sudden Kurt was on top of him and they had fallen onto the couch.

Neither was hurt but both were surprised enough to break the kiss. Blaine immediately burst out in a fit of giggles, followed quickly by Kurt. They laid together on the couch in the awkward, just fell, position for a moment to catch their breath. It took several attempts to stop laughing as they were setting each other off.

Finally, after several minutes Blaine had stopped laughing long enough to announce that he was hungry. Kurt climbed off of Blaine and they made their way into the kitchenette. Kurt peered in the fridge and decided they would make pan-seared marinated chicken and salad with strawberries and walnuts. Blaine nodded in approval and decided they needed brownies for dessert. His cooking and baking skills had drastically improved in the year and a half he'd been living with Kurt and the two each happily began their tasks.

Dinner was, as usual, quite yummy. The two spent dinner catching up about all the work they had been doing for school over the last few weeks. Each knew the other was ridiculously swamped but neither knew exactly what the other was doing. Kurt talked about his menswear project and Blaine explained that he was working on a new song as well as a project for his Fundamentals of Securities Law course. They dug into still warm brownies after dinner, more relaxed than they had been in ages.

They cleared the table and loaded the dishwasher. Blaine turned the knob on the machine and felt Kurt placing soft kisses against his neck. He turned and put his hands on Kurt's hips.

"This has been such a nice day Kurt, thank you for going with it."

Kurt kissed him on the nose. "Thank you for thinking of it; this was exactly what we needed." He leaned in close to Blaine's left ear. "However, sweetheart, the night is still young." He took Blaine's hand and led the way towards their bedroom.

Kurt retained his poise as he shut the door but Blaine looked like a 5 year old who just found out he was getting a puppy. It was very rare the two had the opportunity for sex twice in a day anymore. Even rarer was sex twice in a row, but that was more the fault of Blaine's inability to stay awake after an orgasm than anything else.

As they were already half dressed they just pulled off the rest of their clothes and climbed into bed. They laid on their sides, facing each other.

"I'm still having trouble believing you're graduating in like 2 months," Kurt said, his fingers lazily stroking Blaine's chest.

"I know. Time sure does fly doesn't it? I hope I hear back from NYU soon."

"I'm sure you will soon. You have awesome grades babe, they'd be silly not to accept you."

Blaine hadn't ever even thought about law school until he took a pre-law class just to fill an elective his sophomore year at Fordham. He was a passionate guy, however, so after one class by a particularly engaging professor he had been hooked.

"I hope so." He pressed his lips to Kurt's, which tasted faintly of chocolate.

They exchanged several light, delicate kisses before Blaine felt Kurt pull his bottom lip into his mouth and suck on it. He wrapped his arms around the other man and draped his leg over Kurt's.

They intertwined their legs and snuggled closely, enjoying just making out for the moment. Kurt twirled Blaine's hair between his fingers and tugged lightly. Blaine moaned at the pleasurable sensation along his scalp.

Kurt pressed his wet lips to Blaine's temple, "god I love you."

Blaine's hand found its way to the curve of Kurt's back, "mmm, love you too," he whispered as their legs rubbed up and against each other. His other hand rolled one of Kurt's nipples between his fingers and he felt the blood of his body rush southward.

Kurt stopped tugging on Blaine's hair and instead let his fingers slide down the cleft of Blaine's ass, eliciting a shiver and moan from the curly-haired man. Kurt rearranged some pillows on the bed and scooted Blaine over until he was lying on his stomach propped slightly up by the pillows. Both boys liked to have sex facing each other, but for Blaine the better was angle if he was on his stomach so they often had sex in a variety of positions. Oh the lovely benefits of years of practice.

Kurt reached one of his long graceful arms across the bed and pulled the lube from the morning and a new condom out of the drawer. He straddled Blaine, his hardness pressing firmly into Blaine's back. He leaned forward to lick and suck at the skin of the back of Blaine's neck. He rolled the condom onto himself before applying a liberal squirt of lube onto his fingers as well as his shaft. He reached down and stroked Blaine's erection with his wet hand, firm slow strokes that made Blaine's toes curl. Blaine was panting into the pillow at the head of the bed.

Kurt used his other hand to press a finger into Blaine's entrance. After a moment of tensing the muscle relaxed and granted him entrance. Keeping up with his strokes to Blaine shaft Kurt pushed two, and then three fingers in and out of Blaine.

"_Kuuurt_," growled Blaine as Kurt stroked against his prostate. When Blaine was sufficiently prepped Kurt lined himself up and pushed into Blaine's heat.

"Oh…oh god, Blaine baby, ungh, you feel so good," Kurt's breathing was coming in rapid shallow pants. Blaine let out a breath and then instructed Kurt he could move.

Kurt pumped in and out of Blaine and Blaine pushed his hips back, meeting Kurt thrust for thrust. Kurt moved his hips in a circular clockwise motion that made his cock brush up against Blaine's prostate just as he passed three o'clock.

"_Yes, yes, yes, god, Kurt, Kurt yes, harder oh oh _oh," Blaine moaned, his body covered in a light sheen os sweat as he and Kurt glided together.

Kurt _loved_ the fact that they were versatile in their sex life. He pushed into Blaine harder and felt Blaine's walls tight around him. They were one, one body, one pleasurable being, connected always, even when they broke physically apart.

Kurt dug his nails into Blaine's hips as they thrust against each other, low grunts emanating from the both of them. Kurt's legs began to tremble as he felt himself coming towards his climax. His strokes to Blaine became harder and more insistent, "c-c-come for m-me baby," he gasped, Blaine's erection twitched desperately in response.

Blaine didn't need telling twice. The feeling of Kurt inside him as well as having his arousal stimulated was getting to be way too much. Soon he was cumming and the force of his contractions pushed Kurt over the edge as well.

Kurt pulled out Blaine, who whimpered at the loss, and tossed the condom into the nearby trashcan. Blaine's cum was all over the sheets. Oh ew, though Kurt. As much as he loved Blaine he hadn't really relaxed his hygine standards over the years. Kurt took hold of Blaine's shoulders and rolled them over till they were far removed from the sticky mess. They snuggled together, smiling happily at one another. Blaine started to yawn.

"Uh-huh, no no no, we've gotta change these sheets. No falling asleep."

Blaine let out a groan of protest. "Do we have to?"

Kurt clicked his tongue at him, "yes. I love you but I am not waking up stuck to the sheets, again."

Blaine laughed and reluctantly got up, dragging the sheets off with him.

They quickly replaced the sheets and threw the ones with Blaine's little swimmers on it into the hamper. They put their underwear back on and went off to the bathroom. Blaine just brushed his teeth before heading back into their bedroom but Kurt stayed to do his nightly moisturizing routine.

Blaine was scrolling through the sports center website on his phone with his eyes nearly closed by the time Kurt returned. He shut the phone as Kurt climbed into bed alongside him.

Kurt rested his head on Blaine's shoulder, "I love you so much Blaine."

Blaine kissed Kurt's forehead, "I love you too."

Kurt let out a yawn, his nose scrunching adorably. "Tomorrow is going to be a nightmare trying to make up for today, but I'm so glad we had today for ourselves."

Blaine felt his eyes fluttering close of their own accord. "Me too. It's gonna be just fine. Midterms will be over on Monday and *yawn* life will be a little less crazy."

Kurt's eyes closed as well, his heart felt happy and calm. "You know what babe? I think we would have done Bruno proud."

Blaine chuckled lightly, "I think so too. Maybe I should sing that song more often…"

The two lovers drifted off into a peaceful sleep wrapped in each others arms.

**Like the story? Hate the story? Review please if you are so inclined! The hard part about writing smut is changing it up so the sex isn't the same motions over and over (kinda like the real thing). Lemme know what you think! This story is a present to myself in honor of finishing all my final papers and being done with graduate school. Yay! So many exclamation points! Lol.**


End file.
